Harry Potter and the Time Traveller
by TheTasteOfSimplicity
Summary: Lyla Moonshadow isn't your ordinary new first year at Hogwarts. She has a secret; she's from the future. She's on a mission to befriend her time's biggest enemy. But that's not the only secret she has. There's more to Lyla than meets the eye, but what is it? Complex AU
1. A History

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**__**:**_** Hey guys! Right, well my name is Zara. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, but it's an idea I've had for months now. It is totally original and completely out of the box, so I want to stress that now. This is completely AU but not at the same time. It's hard to categorise. I love feedback, so please review/follow/subscribe etc. and let me know what you think. Feel free to PM if you want, but please review. I love reading them :)**

**Just quickly I do NOT own any of JK Rowling's characters, but some of them are originals and MINE. So please respect that. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't think I'm too insane, just have a very active imagination haha :)**

**Anyway, happy reading! Keep things magical :) **

**Z x**

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_**

Her eyes shone with unshed tears, a look of determination and pain on her face. She closed her eyes briefly to try and calm herself, swallowed the lump in her throat and handed over the little bundle she clutched tightly to her chest. Her young husband stood by her side, his jaw set and wearing a similar expression to that of his wife's. She let the tears fall as soon as the bundle was gone from her arms, clutching her husband for support and comfort. This was one of the hardest things they would ever have to do.

The wind whipped through the quiet English village, giving them the cover they needed. The young man clutched the old wizard's hand, a plea so clear in his eyes and his expression that it was hard to mistake.

"Please Professor. Please. No one can know. Not until this is over. Not until he is gone. Please. Protect our child, in the ways you know we cannot. It is too risky even having him here with us. But he is too old now, he'd notice. Please, please professor." he pleaded, his arm wrapped around his inconsolable wife. The old wizard nodded, as the wife extracted her wand, tapping their clasped hands, creating a fiery thread that encompassed them. Whispered words were spoken, and two other fiery threads joined the first, sealing the vow, making it Unbreakable.

The young man thanked the old Professor, hugging him, trying to maintain his composure, but even a stranger could tell it was beginning to crack.

"No one must know Professor. No one." The young woman said, her voice breaking with emotion. The Professor nodded, before repositioning the bundle in his arms, turning on the spot and vanishing into thin air, leaving the young couple alone in the street, with tears streaming down their faces in grief and fresh mourning.

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Professor Dumbledore emerged from his Pensieve, his hands curled around either side of the perch on which the magical device sat, shaking at the recollections of the memory. That night had haunted him. It would forever. But no one could know, would know, or did know. It was his and the young couple's secret.

The bundle he held in his arms only twelve years previous, had grown to be the quiet, strong, intelligent young girl who stood on the opposite side of Pensieve, having requested to see her parents one last time in his memories before embarking on a mission that could change the entire future.

She had tears in her emerald green eyes, but she was strong. She refused to let people see her emotions, a trait she had learned over the years of hiding, training and preparation for her task.

Once she had been old enough to understand, Dumbledore had explained her past to her. She accepted it immediately, and demanded training. Straight away, he had begun training her, even before the legal age of magical-use. She was a bright girl, highly intelligent for a girl of her young age.

Her reddish-brown, auburn coloured hair flowed down her back, her emerald-green eyes the exact eyes of her mother. She was quite tall for her age, inheriting her height from her father. She was quick thinking, agile, determined, and was fast becoming the makings of one of the greatest Aurors he would ever meet.

When he had first been given the child to protect, the old Professor was unsure of her future. Unsure of what he should let her do, what she could be capable of. The task she was about to embark on was completely of her creation. She had absently suggested it to the professor when she was only seven. She was too young to realise the significance her idea could have. But as she grew older, she had come to recognise it herself. She urged the Professor to help her, to let her.

After hours of pondering, of debating, he agreed, with a sense of reluctance still tainting his outlook on the outrageous, yet brilliant plan. Years he had trained her, advancing her abilities to levels beyond even what would be taught in the final year of the school he was Headmaster of, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you handed her a NEWT level examination paper right this second, he had every confidence that she would get full marks, or beyond.

"Are you ready, Lyla?" the old wizard asked, gazing up at her over his half-moon spectacles.

She looked up at him, and nodded. "I was born ready, Professor." She said quietly, her voice so similar to her mother's.

"Very well." He replied, still astounded at the magic he was about to perform, at the task he was giving this fragile twelve year old. It amused the old Headmaster slightly that he could be amazed at magic he would implement, having carried out some mind-boggling feats, even to wizarding standard, in his past.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the old Headmaster extracted his wand and swirled it in the air, murmuring the incantations and enchantments. A small shimmering wisp began to form in the centre of the room, growing in size as he continued to chant. Using complicated hand gestures, Dumbledore continued conjuring up the spell.

Lyla stayed by his side, mouthing the enchantments and imitating his hand movements exactly, making sure one last time that she knew them by heart. They would have no contact in a matter of moments, for who knows how long. Admittedly, the thought scared her slightly.

Professor Dumbledore had acted as her father for twelve years, after her parents had given her to him, swearing to protect her. The Dark wizard who had been at large, Lord Voldemort, had murdered her parents the following night. Or Tom Riddle, as she would soon call him.

After another few moments of spell casting, the shimmering wisp had grown to the size of a door. It was flickering around the edges, casting odd shadows across the Headmaster's office.

"Remember everything I taught you Lyla. Everything I told you about him. I will not know who you are in the past, maintain your cover and identity, keep to yourself, but focus on him. He is your target, your mission. Do you understand?"

"I do, Professor."

"You will arrive near the Hogsmeade platform as we planned, you must stay calm and blend in. You must not draw attention to yourself. I will not be able to contact you, as I do not know you in this time. You know the incantations, you will come back at the school holidays just as we discussed, to tell me anything you have found out."

The young girl nodded, before turning to hug the Professor.

"I will miss you Professor. You have been a support to me my entire life, and I thank you for everything you have done for me. I will miss you." She said quietly, giving him a smile that made her father's image flash before his eyes. He hugged her back, feeling the exact way she did.

"As I will you, Lyla. You were like a daughter to me also. It was a privilege getting to watch you grow, getting to know you. You will make an outstanding witch Lyla."

She thanked me, then grinned, clutching the handle of her trunk in one hand, the handle of her owl's birdcage in the other. She took a deep breath, before walking calmly towards the Portal.

Just as she was about to enter it, she looked over her shoulder, her eyes shining once again.

"I love you Professor, you will always be a second father to me." She said quietly, a smile playing at her lips, before turning once more, stepping inside the Portal and vanishing in a flash of light, leaving the old Headmaster alone in his office and quite lost for words.


	2. A New Life

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys, first thing's first, yes I did already post this chapter, but after someone's review, I realised only half of the chapter posted, so I took it down, so this is the second time this chapter is being posted, but I made sure ALL of it is there!  
Secondly, I apologise for how long it's taken me to post. I've had such a busy couple of weeks! I got my exam results (long story...), I got into University (YAAAAAAAY :D) and I had my debs (prom) a few days ago! (Which was brilliant!)  
Anyway, please review/favourite/PM me, whatever. I hope you guys like it. I know, it's still pretty strange, but I like it, so don't really care haha :)

Z x

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Lyla felt a surge in her stomach as she stepped into the Portal, her nimble barn owl hooted beside her, obviously feeling the discomfort also. But almost as soon as it had begun, the pressure had vanished. She felt the rush of wind on her face and she gasped for a breath, opening her eyes, to see the familiar village of Hogsmeade, with Hogwarts castle nestled in the hills in the distance. She glanced over her shoulder, and just as they had planned, the scarlet Hogwarts Express was pulling to its stop at Hogsmeade station, bringing students to begin their new school year.  
Quietly muttering a spell, Lyla made her luggage and owl disappear to join the rest of the students' baggage, which would be brought to the castle for her. She was out of sight nicely, hiding in a dark, shadowy crevice next to the platform's main building.  
The young girl watched patiently as the Prefects stepped out of the train, holding the door open for the students, and quietly slipped in among them, unnoticed. She was wearing the Hogwarts uniform, so mixed in perfectly.  
The Prefects ushered her and her surrounding first years towards the magical boats that would transport the first years to the castle. The other students would travel in carriages they assumed were pulling themselves, but Lyla knew better; the carriages were being pulled by magical creatures called Thestrals, that could only be seen by those who had witnessed death first hand.  
Lyla was put in one of the small boats, with four other students. She studied them quietly, not engaging in their mindless conversation about the oncoming feast. There were three boys and another girl but it was obvious immediately to her, that they already knew each other. Two of the boys were identical twins, with light brown hair that was almost blond, that fell in front of their eyes. One of them wore square spectacles and very thick lenses; the other did not have glasses, but perhaps needed them as his eyes crossed quite harshly. Both boys had a spatter of freckles across their cheeks and nose. The other boy was pale with a hooked nose that made Lyla think of a crow, with long brown hair that was very greasy. The other girl in the boat was also pale with jet-black hair and an air that made it seem as if she thought herself superior. When Lyla thought about it, she realised they all carried the same air.  
Leaning her chin on her hand, Lyla thought about their demeanours. "Pure bloods", she thought, "they'll all end up in Slytherin with him I bet." It made her wonder whether or not she was sitting in a boat accompanied by soon-to-be Death Eaters.  
"Oi, gingy!" Lyla heard, before someone roughly poked her.  
Lyla maintained her composure and turned to look at the quartet of students she was with. The boys cackled with laughter, where as the girl cracked a smile but shot Lyla a sympathetic look.  
"What house you hoping for?" the spectacled twin asked her.  
Shrugging, Lyla replied, "I don't hope. Wherever the Sorting Hat places me is where I belong."  
The boys tutted and rolled their eyes, muttering "What's with this one?" "A Gryffer no doubt." They continued shooting her looks, whereas the girl stared at Lyla, with her head tilted to the side.  
The girl extended her hand towards Lyla. "I'm Narcissa." She said, with a grin.  
Lyla smiled a smile small back at her and shook her hand. "Lyla."  
Narcissa's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness, you have such a pretty name1" she exclaimed, moving to sit beside her. Lyla glanced towards the dock and realised they were nearly at the castle.  
"Thanks. Yours is really pretty too. I've never heard it before." Lyla knew she had to try and blend in, had to be like any other student. Instead of a time travelling fully trained witch who was from a few decades into the future.  
Narcissa beamed at her, flushing slightly. "Thank you! I don't like it much. My sister's name, Bellatrix, is much nicer."  
Lyla nodded, commenting when necessary, but content to let Narcissa ramble on about names and other medial things.  
Ten minutes later, the first years had docked and were being escorted to the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall, a much younger McGonagall. She looked so much younger, Lyla thought, and half smiled to herself. It made her anxious to see Professor Dumbledore.  
"You will wait her a moment." McGonagall ordered, before turning on her heel and striding into the Great Hall. The mindless chatter erupted as soon as Professor McGonagall had disappeared through the large wooden doors that Lyla knew led to Hogwarts' Great Hall, where the Sorting would begin and the students would have their meals.  
"I'm so excited!" Narcissa said, excitement oozing from her. Lyla nodded in agreement, putting a smile on her face. Secretly, Lyla was curious as to find out where the Sorting Hat would place her. She could already tell the fate of some of her fellow first years.  
The chatter died down instantly when Professor McGonagall re-emerged, carrying a large parchment scroll.  
"The list!" someone from the back of the group stage whispered. Professor McGonagall ignored it, and told the group to follow her.  
The doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall led the group of new first years through the hall, to the podium where the teachers and Headmaster sat, along with a stool with a battered, old hat perched on top. "The Sorting Hat", Lyla thought, smiling to herself. Lyla kept her eyes on the teachers and Headmaster. She recognised a few of them, including Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick and Professor Grubbyplank. It made her wonder how old they actually were.  
"Would you wait along here please?" McGonagall asked, before turning to Professor Dippet, the Headmaster.  
He welcomed everyone to the new school year, welcoming back old students, and welcoming new students. He gave some warnings and made some announcements, before leaving the time to the Sorting Hat, who sang a song of welcome, new starts and of course, warnings. Even if this time, there were dark wizards.  
After the Sorting Hat's song, Professor McGonagall spoke once again, to announce the sorting was about to begin.  
"Now, when I call your name, you must come forth. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She began unravelling the scroll, looking over her glasses at it, reading aloud the names. It was in alphabetical order of course, so everybody waited patiently for his or her turn.  
Lyla waited, observing her fellow first years. She smiled to herself, when she thought of how her name came to be on the list. Professor Dumbledore and his astounding magic, she thought, even a simple levitation spell seems more profound and extraordinary when Professor Dumbledore performs them. She was still smiling to herself, when she caught the current Professor Dumbledore's eye. He smiled at her through his lavish beard, adding a wink after. She laughed quietly to herself, shaking her head in amusement.  
Her laughter was cut short when she heard her name being called.  
"Lyla Moonshadow." Professor McGonagall called. Lyla loved her fake name; it was so…unique. She quietly made her way through the crowd and sat on the old wooden stool.  
Quietly humming to herself, Lyla felt the Sorting Hat be placed on her head.  
"Aah… I see. Intelligence, I see. Profound abilities. I know your story Lyla. Moonshadow, ey? Unique but also very mysterious. Just like your background." The Sorting Hat whispered in her ear. She knew this had been coming, and had mentally told the hat what Dumbledore had said. "I see. Yes, I see… Very well." The Hat continued.  
"You have the heart of your parents, young child. Stay strong. Continue in your mission, complete your task, conquer your fears." The Hat murmured close by her ear.  
"I declare…. GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted. Lyla sat in awe for a second. Her parents' house. "Thank you so much." She mentally praised the Hat. She heard a distant laughter and "You're welcome!" as the Hat was taken from her head.  
The Gryffindor table had erupted in cheers and applause, welcoming their newest house member. Lyla calmly took her seat, catching the eye of Narcissa who sat at her new house's table. She looked disappointed, but smiled at her, sadness clear in her eyes. Lyla smiled back, curious as to her sadness. Perhaps she wanted her to join her in Slytherin? Narcissa's last name was Black, so she had been one of the first to be Sorted.  
Lyla sat beside an ice-blonde Prefect, who shook her hand and congratulated her on being sorted into Gryffindor. Lyla thanked her politely, but her eyes and concentration wondered back to Professor Dumbledore. It saddened her that the man who had raised her, been her father when she could not be with her own, didn't even know who she was. She knew he wouldn't have, but she suddenly felt very alone.  
She scolded herself, telling herself to "Buck up, you're on a mission". She shook her head slightly, and tried to focus on the rest of the Sorting.  
"This isn't just a week long thing. This is permanent. The time is different here, to back home. But this is your new home. Stop wishing for what hasn't happened yet, and focus. We're on a mission. We chose this, now pull your bootstraps up, and shape up. This is serious!" Lyla thought to herself, nodding, preparing herself for what was to come.  
It was going to be hard, she knew that. But it had to be done. She had suggested this; she had wanted this. There was no backing out now. She was here. It was actually happening. Focus Lyla, focus! She thought to herself.  
She forced herself to listen to the rest of the Sorting, eat dinner, and converse with those who started conversations with her.  
"You're just a regular student, like anyone else in this school, start acting like it!" Lyla said to herself that night when she'd tucked herself up in bed in her new dormitory.  
Her last thoughts, before sleep overcame her, was of her parents, their pain-stricken faces of having to give her to Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore himself, and of the little English boy everybody knew, but her…


	3. An Unsuspected Friendship

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

Since it took me so long to post the last chapter, I said I'd post a second today to make it for it!  
Please review/subscribe/PM, whatever! :)

Thank you guys!  
Z x

* * *

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

Lyla started classes the following day. She began learning the names of her fellow Gryffindors, as well as the other students. Over the following weeks, she realised it was easier to blend in then she had anticipated, minus the fact it was clear she was a top student in all of her subjects. Everyday, she mentally thanked Professor Dumbledore for training her early and for helping her surpass the levels any normal student would be at.  
Word of her intelligence was easily spread, and some students, Slytherins mainly, began teasing her and became jealous. Other students, mainly her fellow first year Gryffindors, begged her for help with their homework and essays they had to write. Even some students in higher years were asking for her help. It amused her, yet unnerved her. She was supposed to be blending in, not making the whole school think she was the new wizarding Einstein. Not that half of them had heard of him, of course.  
Lyla's teachers were baffled, yet gleeful, of their new, clever student. Some challenging her with harder homework, or spells, others annoyed that she seemed to have the curriculum covered already. She grew bored in some of her classes, but did not complain. The last thing she needed was to be brought up a year or two. Fortunately, she had begun gaining friends, which helped her blend in even more. It made her wonder how he was doing so far in the future. He didn't even know she existed, but everyday she felt pangs of loss and sorrow for the famous boy who didn't even know her name.

Halloween was fast approaching, and Lyla was increasingly becoming annoyed at herself for not making any visible progress on her mission. Admittedly, he was in the year above her, so it would be hard to get to know him. But that shouldn't have hindered her progress.  
Lyla was walking down a corridor, clutching her books to her chest, absently dodging Peeves' attempts to throw oozing, green sweets that made your tongue throb, and were awfully sticky and would stick in her hair like chewing gum. She was busily thinking hard of ways to befriend him when she heard her name being called by a male voice from behind her.  
"Oi! Moonshadow!" someone shouted from behind. Lyla froze and turned around to find a huddle of Slytherins crowded around an arched window in the corridor. She quickly found the caller who had broken her out of her plans. He was a skinny, pale-faced Slytherin with white blond, greasy hair, gelled perfectly into a side parting. Lucius Malfoy.  
There was about eight Slytherins surrounding him. But her eyes found the one boy she had been spying on for weeks. His stance was lazy, giving the air that he didn't care or want to be amidst these people he found below him, but she saw that his gaze was fixed on her, keen interest in his glinting, dark eyes.  
Lyla raised an eyebrow, and looked back at Lucius. "Yes, Malfoy?" she asked, keeping her voice calm and steady.  
"Come here. We would like to speak with you." He snarled, glaring at her. Obviously he wasn't too impressed with having to be in the present of her.  
Lyla quietly closed the few metres between them, maintaining a normal enough distance from the group of rowdy Slytherins. She noticed Narcissa hiding in the background, behind one of the larger, more burly, idiotic looking, Slytherin boys. Or perhaps it was a very hairy girl, with a mole…  
"You called?" Lyla asked, keeping her tone neutral, when in fact she was burning with curiosity. Why did they want with her? Not that she was complaining.  
"I hear you are quite the little witch, Moonshadow." A quiet, commanding voice said from the centre of the group. She locked eyes with the raven-coloured haired, pale boy, with the dark eyes, said. His eyes were glinting, and she could already feel the power radiating from him.  
"Tom Riddle." Lyla replied, her eyes locked on his.  
Tom's mouth quirked up at one side, and he raised his eyebrows once. "You know who I am. I'm impressed." He said, almost a tone of sarcastic teasing in his voice.  
"I'm pretty sure the whole school knows of you, Tom." Lyla replied. "Where I'm from, the whole world has." She finished mentally.  
He laughed, but it was a strange sound, with almost no humour, only malice. She could almost hear his thoughts. "Soon the whole world will." Lyla internally suspected.  
"Well, Miss Moonshadow, it seems you are quite the witch. I hear you can perform a Patronus?" he asked, his eyes glinting with the same dark interest as perform. She wondered why that was.  
Lyla raised her eyebrows. "You seem to know a lot about me Tom." She murmured quietly, ignoring the stares from passing students. She could hear them whisper, "What's Lyla doing with Riddle?", "Why's Riddle speaking to the brain-box?", "What's Lyla doing with the likes of HIM?"  
Lyla continued to watch Riddle's reaction, and noticed his eyes hardening at their whispers. She wondered if he would spit at them if he could.  
"I have my sources. So, is it true?" Riddle replied, his tone sharper and harsher, anger clearly colouring it.  
Lyla wondered for a moment, whether or not to answer him truthfully. But if it meant keeping his interest, then she would tell the truth. "Yes, yes it is."  
Tom smirked, leaning towards her, so his face was only a few inches from hers. "Prove it." He whispered.  
She narrowed her eyes, before nodding. She slipped her books into her bag, extracting her wand from her robe. Turning towards the now, nearly empty corridor as everyone had headed to lunch, she pointed her wand towards the empty space, thinking of a happy memory, and mentally saying the spell, to really astound him. A silver doe erupted from her wand and cantered down the corridor, before turning around and rushing towards her. It melted into wisps of light as it passed Lyla, leaving no trace it had ever even existed.  
Her doe had caused an outburst among Riddle's little posse. Some had exclaimed, others gasped, while she heard Riddle almost laugh.  
"Silent spells as well. Well, well, well, aren't you just the little over-achiever." Malfoy snarled, glaring at her.  
"Silence, Lucius." Riddle barked, venom dripping from his tone. His surrounding Slytherins all fell silent.  
"Impressive, Moonshadow. Very impressive." Riddle commented, watching her with those interested eyes once again. "Leave!" Riddle suddenly ordered his group, his voice loud, it was clear his little group knew not to answer back to him. After a moment of scrambling, the Slytherins departed, all heading off towards the Great Hall, shooting glances back at Riddle and Lyla.  
"Nice posse." Lyla commented, rolling her eyes at the sheep-like group.  
"Mm." Tom said, staring after them. "They'll do."  
Lyla pondered his reaction, and knew she was right when she assumed he thought himself better than the other Slytherins.  
"So why did you really call me over here?" Lyla asked, glad there was no one around to hear their conversation.  
"Was it that obvious?" Tom asked, amused, gesturing with his arm down the hallway for her to walk with him.  
"To me, yes. To your…friends, no." Lyla replied, glancing up at the already tall, second year.  
"You're different Lyla. I like different." Tom murmured quietly, looking at her, his dark eyes burning with the same interest she saw from earlier. "I just wish you were in Slytherin." He said, sighing.  
Lyla frowned. "What's me not being in Slytherin got to do with anything?"  
He smirked, "Those who expect great things in life are in Slytherin."  
Lyla stopped, staring at him. It took him a moment to realise she was behind him. He cocked his head to the side, and she saw his eyes burning even from the five or six feet that were between them.  
"What is it, Lyla?" he asked, closing the distance between them.  
"You. You think you're better than everyone else just because you're in Slytherin. Just because I'm a Gryffindor does not mean I any less of a witch, than you are a wizard, Tom." The young witch replied, shaking her head. "I thought maybe you were different too, Tom. But no, I guess not." Lyla said, brushing past him, making her way down the hall.  
"Lyla! Wait!" Tom shouted, running after her, catching her arm. He turned her towards him, and she looked up at him. She could see the anger and shock in his eyes.  
"No one's ever spoken to me like that before." He said quietly, his full almost sounded awe-filled.  
"Ha. I wonder why." Lyla replied, rolling her eyes.  
"I'm serious Lyla. That's one of the reasons I like you. You're…different."  
"Well, you'd be amazed if you knew even one fraction of the real me, Tom." She mused, thinking of her entire history. Her past (which was in the future.) Her parents… With a pang of revulsion, it truly hit her that she was talking to her parents' murderer.  
"That's what I'd like to know…" Tom whispered, his eyes glinting with that burning interest once more.  
"Ah, there it is. The infamous Tom Riddle charm." Lyla said, trying to ignore the taste of bile she now tasted, as well as the turning lurch of her stomach. "Well Riddle, you're going to have to try a lot harder to learn even a fraction of a fraction about me. Sorry to disappoint. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've things to do."  
Lyla turned on her heel, and briskly walked down the hall, clapping a hand over her mouth, and squeezing her eyes shut to rid how she felt. Was he trying to flirt with her?! She'd known he was a bit of a charmer, everyone did, but experiencing it first hand… She had felt almost flattered.  
That was, until she remembered who she was; who he was. That sudden realisation, resulted in Lyla sprinting to the bathroom, to retch and vomit at what had just happened, how she'd reacted, and who the handsome, tall boy, with the intriguingly dark eyes really was, and what he was truly capable of.


	4. A Busy Christmas

_**CHAPTER FOUR - A Busy Christmas**_

Lyla spent the next few weeks avoiding anyone in Slytherin, particularly a certain black haired, pale, orphan boy, who's future everybody in the Castle was ignorantly blissful of. Except Lyla.

She spent her nights studying in her dorm room, avoiding contact with anyone if she could. She forced herself to go to meals, but ate quickly and left as soon as her plate was clear, sometimes even skipping dessert if it meant she could get away from the dark-eyed gaze who so frequently rested on her, from the Slytherin table.

Halloween had come and gone, and the Christmas holidays were soon becoming the new, over-used, topic of conversation at Hogwarts. Lyla was asked frequently what she was doing for the holidays, and every time her answer was simply "Going home for a while." Vague. Simple. To the point. Her answer baffled some, resulting in further questioning, which Lyla expertly shrugged off.

Narcissa had also become like a new shadow to Lyla. It made Lyla wonder if this was Tom's bidding. It seemed Narcissa was insistent on being Lyla's best friend, despite their houses' rivalry. Lyla liked Narcissa, but she seemed very…lonely. She was quiet, pureblood, very pretty, but seemed to be ignored by Riddle's posse, despite constantly being around them.

Narcissa had made it a habit of waiting for Lyla after breakfast, lunch and some of her lessons so they could walk to their next classes together. It made Lyla happy to know she actually had a real friend at Hogwarts. She had befriended some of her fellow Gryffindors, but their last names and knowing their futures and who their children would be, sort of unnerved her. No matter how hard she tried to forget, the ghosts of their descendents seemed to loom over her. They're faces never too far from her mind when she saw one of them smiling at her.

Winter had truly started to descend on Hogwarts castle. Snow had begun to fall, leaving everyone cold, wet and with snow-sodden socks. Heavy coats, scarves, woollen hats and extra layers of clothing had quickly become the new fashion. But so had snowball fights, and students shoving freezing, melting, sludgy snow down other students' backs, or trousers.

Garlands of holly, ivy, tinsel and mistletoe had been placed around the school as well as along staircase banisters, along with giant wreaths and enchanted hallways that made it look like snow was falling but would never quite reach the students. Twelve foot high Christmas trees had been placed around the Great Hall, that Lyla often saw Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall decorating with giant ornaments, ranging from silver, glittering shaped moons, to real snowflakes, that had been enchanted to never melt, and to the size of Lyla's head.

The castle, although already enchanted with a magical beauty, had taken on a new supernatural splendour, that left students staring at its new decorations in awe. Lyla even found herself gazing at the trees being decorated during mealtimes.

It was lunchtime on a Saturday in late November, when Lyla found herself staring at the trees once again. Nine of the twelve trees had been decorated, but each time, they made Lyla itch to help, her fingers subconsciously edging towards her wand in her robes.

Lyla was seated by herself, at the Gryffindor table, the Great Hall almost empty of students due to an upcoming Quidditch match, causing most of the students to have already begun to head down to the Quidditch Pitch. Lyla would join them soon, but she had the sudden urge to help Professor McGonagall with the decorating.

Professor McGonagall had become one of Lyla's favourite teachers, always leaving a smile on Lyla's face when she caught a glimpse of a silver and black cat with the most human eyes, lazily walking through the school corridors. A few times, Lyla swore McGonagall winked at her.

Lyla left her food, and made her way towards Professor McGonagall in one of the back corners of the Great Hall.

"Professor?" Lyla asked, coming to a halt near the tall witch.

McGonagall turned towards Lyla and smiled. "Miss Moonshadow, how may I help you?" she asked.

"It's actually more may I help you. Could I assist you in decorating the tree?"

McGonagall's eyes widened in surprise, "You wish to help me?" The Professor laughed, "Well that is a first. No student has offered assistance before. Of course you can Lyla."

Lyla grinned at the Professor, and extracted her wand, before beginning on the decorations.

Forty-five minutes later, two other trees had been fully decorated, as well as the third having been half completed. McGonagall insisted on Lyla finishing up to head down to the Quidditch match. Lyla agreed grudgingly, before making her way down to watch Ravenclaw take on Slytherin.

Smiling to herself, Lyla made her way down towards the Quidditch pitch, wrapped up like a Christmas present, Lyla didn't notice the tall, thin boy, with intriguingly dark eyes watch her. Lyla was just re-visualising a memory of herself and Professor Dumbledore a few Christmases ago, when she felt a whisper by her ear.

"Hello Lyla." The voice said, causing her to freeze in place, and extract her wand at inhuman speed. The owner of the voice laughed, and Lyla turned to see Tom Riddle, standing there, shaking with laughter. Lyla glared at him, rolled her eyes, and continued trudging towards the pitch.

"Lyla! Wait!" She heard him call, but she ignored him, annoyed that she'd let herself be frightened like that. Stowing away her wand once again, she heard the sound of hurried, squelching footprints. As she expected, Tom appeared by her side a few moments later.

"You are very strong-willed Lyla." He commented, looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"And I bet you just hate that, don't you Tom? So used to girls falling at your feet, that you can't stand one little Gryffindor being just a tad different. Well, get used to it Riddle." Lyla replied, keeping her eyes on her route. Fresh snow had fallen since the other students had all headed down to the pitch, but it didn't quite cover the slippery, slimy footprint-filled snow that had been created underneath.

She heard Tom laugh quietly, seeing him shake his head in her peripheral vision. "You intrigue me, Lyla. You are someone I cannot read. Most students at this school are quite…dense."

"Figured out your posse then?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Tom smirked, "You could say that. But no, I meant in general. The students here are all so…clueless. Completely ignorant of the magic that they could perform, the power we could have."

Lyla froze. "What power?" she asked, warning signs going off in her mind. "Power over the Muggles of course." Tom said, his eyes alight with surprise.

"Why would you-" Lyla started. "Ah Tom, m'boy!" Lyla heard a loud voice boom. Tom and Lyla both turned to see the walrus-like potions professor, Professor Slughorn, waddle his way towards them. Tom's face quickly transformed into a harsh smile, his eyes glinting in superiority as he watched the professor make his way towards him. Lyla watched Tom's reaction, and could tell immediately that Tom was Slughorn's favourite, one of his "Slug Club" members.

"Professor!" Tom said, the fake smile still on his face. Tom shook the Professor's hand, clearly enjoying the attention.

"Ah, Tom! A little late to be heading to the pitch, don't you think? Your own house, Tom!"

"I was waiting for Lyla here, Professor. She was assisting Professor McGonagall in decorating the Christmas trees." He replied, gesturing towards Lyla.

Lyla's eyebrows shot upwards; he'd been waiting for her? Watching her? Why, Lyla did not know. Professor Slughorn squinted down at Lyla.

"Lyla? Ah, Miss Moonshadow! Quite the clever-clogs here Tom! Decorating the Christmas trees, is it? Five points for Gryffindor! Why didn't you offer your services Tom? Leaving all the hard work to the Gryffindor ladies of the school. Have to uphold the Slytherin name Tom!" Professor Slughorn said, clapping Lyla on the back, causing her to stumble forwards slightly. She felt strong arms catch her, in case she fell, and looked up to see Tom abnormally close, his arms round her, his eyes glinting with the familiar dark interest they always had around her.

Lyla muttered a "Thank you", before quickly extracting herself from Riddle's grip. She inwardly shuddered, knowing he had touched her. She mentally thanked Professor Slughorn for having appeared, and giving her the distraction she needed. But she was also burning with curiosity as to what Tom had meant. Power of the Muggles? Was the young Tom Riddle already planning to be the Dark wizard he would be in years to come? She had known he'd been young when he began investigating the dark magic he would use in only a handful of years, but twelve? The revelation shocked her

"Lyla." She heard a quiet voice say once again, by her side.

"I thought you were busy with Professor Slughorn?" Lyla asked, approaching the Quidditch stands. "Slughorn can wait, all he wanted to do was tell me of the next meeting." He replied, looking slightly annoyed.

"Ah, the famous Slug Club." Lyla commented, gazing up at the tall stands, adorned in the Hogwarts Houses' colours. She smiled to herself when she saw the familiar red and gold of her own her, the mighty Gryffindor.

She saw Tom roll his eyes to himself, when she said 'Slug Club' and she had to refrain from laughing. "Is there anything you particularly wanted from me, Tom? The match is about to start." Lyla said, as they approached the stairs towards the seats.

"To speak to you. You've been avoiding me since that day in the corridor." He said, his voice almost void of emotion. But she could see in his eyes, that it had irritated him.

"Have I?" she asked, feigning innocence. "Well, you are in the year above Tom, and in a different house, so it would be difficult to speak to you anyway." Lyla said, glad of her reasoning but secretly curious as to why her avoiding him mattered to him so much.

"Why does it matter so much Tom? Why do you care so much if I avoid you or not?" she challenged, hearing the cheers from the crowds begin.

"As I told you, you are not easily read Moonshadow. I can read people easily, but you are…different."

Lyla rolled her eyes, "You've told me that already Tom. Find me if you have something new to say." Lyla said coolly, before disappearing into the crowds, leaving the orphan Slytherin boy, staring after her, his curiosity for her, only intensifying.

"Who was she?" he thought angrily to himself. "How did she know exactly what to say, to only draw him in more?" Riddle thought, before grinding his teeth together, and disappearing himself into the green-clad crowds to find his friends.

Lyla did not hear from Tom again before the end of school. The last two weeks before the Christmas holidays were host to Christmas tests, and rolls of parchment, filled with essays. Lyla's fellow Gryffindors were stressed to capacity, hurryingly trying to finish assignments and cram in as much last-minute study as possible.

Lyla flew through her tests with ease, barely breaking a sweat in some of the more challenging subjects. The other first years were too absorbed to notice Lyla's ease, which contented her, as it would not draw attention to her. She did help some of her friends in studying, and their assignments, including Narcissa, who Lyla had to comfort on more than one occasion as she was so stressed it would often lead to the young Slytherin girl crying for hours on end in the girls lavatory.

Although comforting Narcissa had become a regular occurrence, Lyla's thoughts were far away, in a time where Narcissa was married with a child. Soon she would step back through the silvery portal door and be back in her own time, with the Professor she knew so well, who raised her like his daughter.

Lyla was sitting in the courtyard by herself, a Charms textbook open on her lap, but not being paid any attention. The young witch was staring off into space, thinking of everything that had happened at her first term at Hogwarts, thinking of everything that had changed, would change and what would come of her time here.

The image of him was painted in her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, his face was what she saw. Sadness washed through her when she imagined him laughing, smiling, so similar to that of her father. The young boy's eyes, so similar to her own...

"Lyla?" a quiet voice said, breaking her out of her thoughts. She turned to look up and find a huge, burly boy, her own age, staring down at her, a friendly smile on his face. "Rubeus?" she asked, staring up at the half-giant.

He grinned at her, his face surrounded by a wiry mass of brown curls. "Ah, so ya do know me name! Are you alrigh'? I saw ya cryin' and said I'd come ter check on ya." He said, cocking his head to the side.  
"Crying?" she asked, she reached up and patted her cheek and realised it was wet. "Oh. I didn't even notice."

"Oh." He said, looking awkward. "Are ya alrigh' anyway? Ya look sad."

She smiled, and slipped her book into her bag, standing up beside him. "I'm alright, thank you Rubeus. I was just lost in thought. I miss my family is all. "

He nodded. "Ah sure, we all do. You'll see 'em soon enough!" he grumbled. "Holidays start tomorra, and ya can go home ter see yer family."

Lyla knew enough about the half-giant beside her, to know he was staying in the castle, being a fellow orphan, she felt a sympathetic surge of emotion towards him.

"Do you want to have dinner with me, Rubeus?" Lyla asked, feeling suddenly safe around him.

His eyes grew a fraction, "Ah, sure! I'd love ta." He beamed down at her. He was in the year above her, but she'd noticed he had few friends, as most people were scared of him, due to his height and stature. "But what do you expect, he's a half giant!" she thought to herself.

Lyla and Rubeus drew a few looks from fellow Gryffindors when they sat together for dinner, but used to them now, Lyla hardly noticed them.

Rubeus was actually quite humorous, Lyla discovered. She learned much about his background, his hobbies and his interests. Lyla soon realised, she actually liked the young, half giant who she shared a House with. He made her laugh, and was so different to some of the other students she knew here. It saddened her to know she would be leaving him here alone during the holidays, but told herself she would see him again in a few days, once their Christmas break had finished.

After dinner, Rubeus and Lyla headed for Gryffindor Tower, where Lyla finished packing and began preparing herself for the complex spells and enchantments she would perform tomorrow.

Lyla quietly exited the Hogwarts express, gazing around at Platform nine and three quarters. She saw the other students run to embrace their family and friends and she frowned to herself, wishing she could have that too. She saw Narcissa half way down the platform embrace her parents, along with a harsh, cruel, curly, black haired girl, who Lyla presumed was Bellatrix, Narcissa's sister.

Quietly slipping in amongst the crowd, Lyla made her way to the lavatories on the platform. She quickly locked herself in a cubicle, and extracted her wand, turning on the spot and evaporating into thin air.

Apparating always felt as if you were being forced through a tube, while a hook somewhere behind your navel, dragged you to your destination. Luckily the sensation only lasted a few moments. Lyla opened her eyes and gazed round at the forest, Professor Dumbledore had told her about. She quickly put up a few spells, to throw off any Muggles who might happen across her path.

After a few minutes of putting up her wards, Lyla began the complicated process of creating her portal. She smiled when she saw the shimmering silvery wisp appear in the air in front of her. Just as Dumbledore's had, it began to grow, twisting, and contorting, stretching itself, until it finally resembled that of a door.

Lyla quickly hid her wand in her sleeve, and stepped through the portal door, immediately feeling it begin to close once she stepped through.

The sensation of travelling, similar to that of Apparating, overcame Lyla once again, and she soon found herself in Professor Dumbledore's office, the wizened old Professor sitting behind his desk, his hands clasped together in front of him, as he gazed over his half-moon spectacles at her. She noticed Fawkes quietly sitting on his perch behind the Headmaster's head, and he quietly hooted when he saw her, shifting restlessly on his perch.

The Professor smiled warmly at her, when she looked at him.

"Professor!" she exclaimed, so glad to be back in her own time. "Lyla." He said, happiness clear in his tone. He rose to his feet, and walked around his table, his arms open.

She quickly ran to the professor and hugged him. Safety and comfort encompassing her. She was strong, but Dumbledore was stronger. Lyla always felt so safe and secure when she was around the old, wise Headmaster. Then again, who wouldn't? she thought to herself.

Lyla glanced out the window, and saw it was also snowing here too. "So, I've been gone the same length of time as I've spent there?" she asked, looking up at Dumbledore. He nodded, and both began quickly quizzing each other with questions, before Lyla began explaining her time at Hogwarts in the past with the old Headmaster, so they could finally begin figuring out how to stop Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_****__**

_First of all, THANK YOU for reading! I really appreciate it. I'm trying hard to get more views AND reviews on this, considering I've reached nearly a thousand on my other story, but only just hit one hundred on this one, and in my opinion this story is better, but whatever.  
PLEASE please please review or PM me a review. You know...please? *puppy dog eyes*_

_I hope you guys like the story so far, it will be a long one, so brace yourselves, but MORE IS COMING. And it gets better, I promise.  
If anyone has any questions or anything, let me know!_

Z x


	5. A New Year, A New Revelation

**_AUTHOUR'S NOTE:_**

Hey guys! I'm SO sorry it's taken me so long to post, but I have a reason! I started University this week! It's been a little hectic, and I've had orientation and a few late nights, plus a lot of stress haha, but I promise to post more regularly. It might be only once a week, depending on my classes and my timetable etc., but I will post. I am SO excited for this story! You guys don't even know how much. I have SO much planned for this story, it's actually awesome haha.  
This is one of the first stories I've written where I can actually see where it's going, and where it's going to end (Trust me, that will be AGES away!)  
I hope you guys bare with me, and I apologise if this chapter is kind of suck-ish, but they will get better. I have a few twists and turns tucked up my sleeve, nestled happily alongside some cliffhangers ;)  
PLEASE review/subscribe/favourite, whatever. I've barely any reviews on this story, (literally), but I've had way more views, so even if you guys want to Private Message me with questions/suggestions/comments, etc., feel free. I LOVE getting feedback, it's one of my favourite things about writing. Anyway, I'll shut up now.

Thanks again for reading :)

Z x

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE - A New Year - A New Revelation

Lyla's Christmas holiday was spent planning, theorising, reviewing memories, reading into facial expressions and phrases used, with Dumbledore. It was something she had been expecting, but the ache for him was still there. Never once had she seen him in person, never once had he seen her. It was agonising. The one person she could relate to, could share memories, thoughts, feelings with, was related to, and he didn't even know of her existence. Seeing Dumbledore never even bring him out infuriated and devastated Lyla at the same time. But he knew. The Professor always knew.

They were currently riffling through memories Lyla had extracted over the course of the year of her meetings with Tom Riddle. She sat on a chair by the Professor's desk, staring up at the Sorting Hat, remembering herself being sorted. She had never expected to be put into her parent's house. Not once. It still brought a smile to her face knowing she was a Gryffindor, just like her parents. Just like him...

She was Still envisioning his face when the Professor interrupter her thoughts. "Lyla?" he asked, with a knowing look in his clear blue eyes.

"Are you alright? You look rather sad." he asked, a frown playing at his lips. Even through his beard, she could tell his usual warm smile was not present.

"I'm fine. Just thinking. Of..." Lyla trailed off when she noticed a dark, silhouetted figure standing in the doorway of the Professor's office.

Lyla swiftly withdrew her wand and pointed it at the figure. "Professor." she said sharply, as the dark figure came through the door.

The figure stopped dead when it noticed Lyla. Dumbledore straightened up and eyed the figure.

"Severus. I was not expecting to see you." the Professor said, his voice strange. Contorted with an emotion Lyla couldn't place. Fear? Regret? Annoyance?

Lyla watched as Snape lifted down his hood, revealing raven-black curtains of straight, greasy hair. His black eyes wide with shock, disbelief, and betrayal. "Lily..." Lyla heard him whisper.

Snape whipped around to glare at the Professor. "What did you do?" Snape shouted at the Professor, his eyes darting back to Lyla every few seconds, looking her up and down with a look of shock and revulsion on his face.

"Severus. Please." Dumbledore said, eyeing Snape with wary eyes, full of sadness. "This is Lyla. Her daughter."

Snape gaped at Dumbledore, stumbling backwards, staring at Lyla.

"NO!" Snape shouted, his voice sounded strangled. "She never had... She didn't. It was only Harry!"  
"No Severus... Lyla was born six weeks before Lily died. Lily and James gave Lyla to me, to protect, the night before they were murdered. I made the Unbreakable Vow to ensure her protection. No one knew of her existence Severus, not even Sirius or Remus. They were lead to believe she lost the baby. It was too risky for anyone to know of her existence."~  
Severus stared at Dumbledore as he spoke, his face growing paler and paler, eventually becoming a horrible grey colour that made him look like he was about to vomit. After a few hours of Penseive memories being show, convincing, explanations and looks from Snape that confused Lyla. He stared straight into her eyes, his full of an emotion she could not decipher. It was longing mixed with revulsion, awe mixed with disgust, love mixed with utter loathing. Lyla had an itching feeling there was more to Professor Snape than there was on the surface. But what was it?  
Professor Snape sat on a chair in Dumbledore's office, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands clasped behind his neck, knotting his hair in his fingers. He had been sitting there like that for over thirty minutes. It made Lyla nervous, more than once she asked both Professors if she should leave. Dumbledore would just smile, whereas Snape would just snap his head round to look at her, his eyes roving her face, searching for something. But what? Lyla wondered.  
"Your Patronus."  
Lyla looked at Professor Snape in surprise. "I'm sorry?"  
"Your Patronus. Show me your Patronus." Snape said, his voice empty, void of all emotion. Lyla looked at him for a long moment, trying to figure out why he would want to see her patronus, but decided against asking him. She extracted her wand, and turned towards an empty part of the office, before mentally saying the spell, leaving a happy memory fill her. As expected, her silver doe erupted from her wand, and cantered around the office, before coming to stand by her.  
Snape's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between the young girl, so like her dead mother it unnerved him, and the silver patronus, so similar to his own.  
Lyla turned to her doe, smiling at it. It bowed its head towards her, before melting away, leaving no trace of its existence behind. Lyla knew her doe represented her mother, as her father was an Animagus who could transform into a stag. Her father's Patronus had been a stag, her mother's a doe, just like hers and Harry's.  
Harry...

Lyla's thoughts cascaded along the few memories she had of her brother, all of which had been Dumbledore's memories, shared with her. She sat on the Hogwarts Express in an empty carriage, staring at the passing countryside, but seeing none of it. Her mind's eye fixed on the young English boy, with messy brown hair, glasses, green eyes, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.  
"Lyla!"  
The excited squeal broke through Lyla's thoughts, her eyes quickly darted to the carriage door, where Narcissa stood, on the balls of her feet, a grin spread across her face. A tall, slender girl, with hooded, dark eyes, and a mass of curly black hair stood behind her, her face in a scowl, that almost looked as if it was made that way.  
"Hello Narcissa. I presume this is Bellatrix?" she asked, as the two girls sat across from her on the opposite seat in the carriage. Bellatrix glared at her, but Lyla ignored it.  
"Yes, this is my big sister Bella." Narcissa said, her eyes bright, the smile still on her face. "So how was your Christmas? What did you do? What presents did you get?" Narcissa's questions were endless, but Lyla answered them, asking her own too. Bellatrix stayed silent, her arms crossed across her chest, her dark eyes fixed on Lyla, full of mistrust and loathing.  
As the train ride continued, a few of Tom Riddle's posse came along, looking for Bellatrix. She smirked when they arrived, and invited them into the carriage. The boys all glared at Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy amongst them.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the kiss-up. Still doing your silent spells, gingy?" Lucius asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her.  
"Of course, Lucius. Would you like me to show you a hex as a demonstration?" Lyla retorted, twirling her wand in her hand. His eyes widened slightly, fear sparking in them. Lyla returned the smirk. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me gingy, blondy." Lyla said, with an amused smile.  
Narcissa snickered and Lucius called his hands into fists. "I'd watch your mouth Gryffindor. You are underestimating him." Bellatrix said, her dark eyes piercing into Lyla's.  
Lyla shook her head in amusement. "And you are underestimating me, Slytherin. Your friend Riddle seems to like me. I've seen you around him Bellatrix, practically worshiping the ground he walks on. It's quite sad really." Lyla knew she was pushing her luck, speaking to Bellatrix like that, especially in a carriage full of Riddle's posse, but she was sick of taking their teasing with a pinch of salt, acting like she was a weak, little first year. If they only knew...  
Bellatrix growled, jumping to her feet, whipping out her wand, pointing it at Lyla. "One more word out of you Moonshadow, and you'll regret ever coming to Hogwarts."  
"Bella, stop. It's only a bit of fun, stop being such a spoil sport. And in fairness, you started it." Narcissa said, frowning up at her sister. Bellatrix glared at her.  
"Come no Bella. We'll find another carriage. One that doesn't smell so much." Lucius said, rising to his feet, along with his other Slytherins. They all glared at Lyla as they departed the train carriage, slamming the door on their way out, causing the carriage to rattle. Lyla rolled her eyes, sighing, as she watched them leave.  
"You really shouldn't push her like that you know. She'll eventually hex you." Narcissa said, puling her legs up onto the seat beside her. Lyla shrugged and gazed out the window, wishing the time would speed up and the journey wasn't quite so long. As much as she loved the British countryside, she loved Hogwarts and its sense of home more. She never really had a home. Always travelling, always hiding, never making any friends or growing to know anyone closely. Except maybe Dumbledore.  
Lyla's thoughts drifted back to the day she met Professor Snape. He insisted on being around her everyday for the few days she was back in her own time with Dumbledore. It unnerved her, unsettled her. When she asked Professor Dumbledore of Snape's intentions, the Professor frowned and his blue eyes grew sad, and he knew he was harbouring secrets about the Hogwarts Professor. He told Lyla she would learn in time. Lyla resigned to pushing it to the back of her mind, but that's where it stayed, constantly tickling her interest, drawing her attention.

_ "Were you close to my mother?" Lyla asked, sitting on the floor of Dumbledore's office, casting her eyes around at her school books, strewn across the floor. She was attempting to finish some holiday homework, but was distracted by the mysterious Professor, who was intent on being with her. He watched her with dark, empty eyes, the expression in them, looking almost broken.  
Professor Snape was sitting by the Headmaster's desk, looking through homework assignments he had received before the current students' break. His eyes darted from the piece of crisp, pale yellow parchment in his hand, to the green eyes of Lyla. Once again, she saw the familiar look of hatred, disbelief, and what she could only describe as lust. It made her feel sick. "Yes." he said quietly, looking at her properly. "I did."  
"You were in her school year?" Lyla asked, trying to ignore the expression in his eyes. He was one of the few people alive she could speak to about her parents, no matter how the man made her feel, she wanted to find out about her parents.  
"Yes." he said, his voice slick like grease. It made her skin crawl. "And your father's." Lyla noted the venomous loathing in his voice when he said 'your father's.' "I was friends with your mother. But I..." he stared at Lyla, trailing off, his eyes looking lost, distraught.  
"You had a falling out, somehow?" Lyla guessed, tentativeness in her voice.  
The Potions Professor stared at her, a look of incredulousness on his face. His eyes narrowed, before darting back down to the essay in front of him. "Yes." he answered finally, his voice empty, but full of pain.  
"I'm sorry." Lyla said, unsure of what to say next. She stared at the Professor, noting the tension in his shoulders, the shaking of his hands as he held the parchment, the depth of emotion in his eyes, the subtle glisten of unshed tears in his eyes. Lyla blinked, realisation washing over. Lyla gasped, dropping the quill she held, stumbling to her feet, staring at the Professor. His eyes met hers, fear painted on his features. "You were in love with her. With my mother. That's why you look at me like that. With that glint in your eyes, but hatred mixed in with it. Isn't it?"  
Snape's hands shook harder, his sallow face growing paler. He looked down at the parchment, swallowing audibly. "Yes." he whispered, the sound barely audibly. Lyla felt sick, but empathetic at the same time.  
"Your Patronus. Show it to me." Lyla said, her voice shaking at the realisation of why he'd asked her that day.  
She heard the Professor whimper almost, before placing the parchment on the desk, and extracting his wand with trembling hands. He met Lyla's eyes, before swirling his wand in mid-air, leaving a graceful cantering doe run the circumference of the room above them, before melting away leaving no trace behind. Lyla stared at it, watching its familiar movements, the familiar curve of its silver body. Once again, nausea washed over her.  
"Lyla, I-" Professor Snape started.  
She shook her head in response, clutching her stomach. "Please. Don't. You still love her, don't you?" she asked, having no idea why she was asking the question. Something inside her was drawn to the answer, wanted to know, needed to know, but almost repulsed her at the same time.  
"Always." he replied quietly, his voice quivering, before watching Lyla nod her head and exit the room in search of the nearest bathroom.  
That had been the last time she'd seen Professor Snape before she left. He hadn't returned. Lyla felt guiltly, and disappointed, saddened and relieved, all at the same time. She knew it was because of her he didn't return, but she regretted leaving the Professor like that; leaving him know that she was repelled by the idea of him loving her mother. But that hadn't been why Lyla had felt that way at all; and now she didn't know if she'd ever get to tell him the real reason why._

"Lyla. Lyla!" she heard an exasperated voice say.  
Lyla snapped out of her reverie and realised Narcissa was snapping her fingers in front of her face, a look of frustration on her face.  
"Come on! We're here!" Narcissa said, jumping to her feet, grabbing her bag. Lyla slowly rose to her feet, and glanced at the scenery through the carriage window, and saw the outline of the great Hogwarts castle, nestled in the Scottish mountains, smiled to herself, feeling the familiar sense of safety and homeliness that only this castle could give her, the thoughts of the heartbroken Potions Professor momentarily forgotten, and the boy she was on a mission to know, quickly taking up residence in her thoughts.


	6. An Enigma

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys, I AM SO SORRY that I haven't posted in so long. I'm not getting any traffic on the stories, and it's starting to dishearten me, plus I've been swamped with University stuff. I'm starting to settle in now, so fingers crossed once I sort out a new laptop and my timetable, I'll be able to post more regularly.  
I honestly don't think this is my best work, so I apologise. I am studying English in Uni, so trust me, my writing style, technique and everything else, will improve. I promise.  
PLEASE review, because I get the views, but don't get any reviews. Like, at all. I might get one, but that's it. So please, if you do read this, review it. PM me a review, or do it anonymously if you wish, just please give me some feedback.**_

_**Thank you for your patience. I love you all and appreciate the time you take out for reading my work :)**_

Z xx

* * *

CHAPTER SIX - An Enigma

"Lyla? Lyla. Lyla! LYLA!" Narcissa shouted, shaking Lyla's shoulder. They were sitting in the courtyard, the crisp late January winds blowing, rustling the bare branches of the trees that sat leaf-stripped around them. Lyla was staring off into space, caught in a memory. Lyla snapped out of her reverie, her wand in her hand and jumping instantly in her feet. She froze and whipped around, eyes wide and alert.

Narcissa's startled eyes stared back at Lyla, she was backed up against the wall, her face pale. Lyla swallowed, and glanced away.

"I'm sorry. You startled me." Lyla said quietly, slowly sitting back down beside Narcissa. The young Slytherin whimpered and returned a weak smile. "Do you forgive me?"

Narcissa swallowed and nodded, a genuine smile spreading across her face and a little colour returning to her cheeks. "Of course I do. We're friends. Anyway, I came over to tell you, that Tom's looking for you."

Lyla's brow creased, a frown turning down her mouth. "Tom? As in Tom Riddle?" Lyla asked, wondering why he would send Narcissa on his messages.

"Well yeah? What other Tom's are there? Anyway, he's in the Great Hall. He needs to talk to you about something. I don't know what." Narcissa smiled, curiosity lighting her eyes. "Anyway, I have an essay to finish for Potions, so I'll meet you later in the library. Around six?" Narcissa asked. Lyla smiled slightly and nodded, and watched as her friend disappeared back inside the castle, leaving Lyla alone in the courtyard.

Lyla gazed around at the empty corridor, a memory of Harry Dumbledore had shown her suddenly blazing in her mind. He was laughing with his friends, a freckled, ginger boy and a bespectacled, bushy haired brunette girl. A pang of sadness hit her, a deep longing to be with him, to be one of those friends, blooming in her chest. She sighed to herself, before whispering, "I miss you, Harry." The usual loneliness engulfed her once again, frowning to herself, she straightened up, gathered up her books and began heading towards the Great Hall to find out what the infamous Slytherin boy wanted with her.

Lyla tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear, leaving her emerald eyes scan the crowded Great Hall for the Slytherin boy and his posse. She didn't have to look far, before hearing the usual "Oi! Moonshadow!" She sighed and her eyes quickly found the source of the shout. Lucius of course. Tom sat beside him, his eyes trained on Lyla, his intense curiosity in her, burning once again. It was the first time she'd seen him since the Christmas holidays, but he seemed to have changed slightly, perhaps grown over the past few weeks they'd been apart? Or maybe something darker...

Wading her way through her fellow students, Lyla made her way to the Slytherin table, where they sat for lunch. Lyla recognised Lucius, Bellatrix and a few of Tom's other cronies. Lucius and Bellatrix glared at her, their expressions full of loathing and disgust. Lyla smirked at them, rolling her eyes and approached the group of Slytherins.

"Hello Lyla." Tom said, ignoring his posse, his dark eyes fixed on her. "How was your Christmas?" Tom asked, his voice calm, with a tone of charm ringing through it.

Lyla shrugged. "Nothing special."

"Did you see your parents?" Tom asked, his eyebrows raised. Lyla noted how his eyes hardened slightly when he said 'parents'. 'Perhaps because he never knew his own?' Lyla thought to herself.

Lyla froze slightly at his words, her gaze darting away, her voice going dead. "No. No I didn't." she replied, her voice void of emotion.

"Ha, did mommy and daddy finally get sick of you too?" Bellatrix sneered, cackling to herself, the rest of Tom's posse joining in.

"Shut up, Bellatrix." Tom snapped, his tone sharp, his eyes piercing. Bellatrix and the others instantly quietened, their eyes narrowing.

"Why did you not see them Lyla?" Tom asked gently, his interest clear.

Lyla still wouldn't look at them, her gaze fixed on one of the flamed torches, flickering in it's iron bracket on the wall. She watched the flames dance, the warm, autumn colours, blending and flaring into one another. Tears pricked her eyes, and she blinked, trying to keep them from falling. Lyla glanced back at Tom, ignoring his posse.

"Because they're dead." she replied, her eyes snapping back to his, her tone still dead but the tears choking her voice. Her hand slipped up to cover her mouth, before she ran out of the Hall, the tears coming at their own accord. She fled our the main doors, not paying attention to where she was going, ignoring the strange glances she was receiving from other students.

Lyla eventually slowed down after a few minutes, noticing she was by the Black Lake. She stopped by the water's edge, staring at the black, glassy surface, not taking any of it in. Her thoughts were fixed on her parents, and her brother who didn't even know she existed.

Annoyance washed through her. He parents had been dead years, she hadn't even known them, why was it now suddenly such a big deal? Lyla sunk to the ground, falling back against a tree trunk, laying her head against the tree bark, tilting her head upwards, her eyes slipping closed, as her mind flashed with memories of her parents that weren't her own. She mentally thanked Dumbledore's for letting her see his memories of her parents, giving her some insight to what they were like, but the longing that she has just a handful of memories of her own burned through her veins. Seeing someone else's memories of her own parents felt alien to her. Unnatural. Inhuman.

Lily, her mother, was a Muggle-born. She had emerald green eyes, deep red, wavy, auburn hair, a bright, keen intelligence, and a compassionate, non-judging personality, that everyone she met warmed too. Lyla, according to Professor Dumbledore, had inherited many of her mother's traits, both physical and personal.

Her father, James, on the other hand, was a Pureblood, with messy black hair that always stuck up at the back, glasses, warm hazel eyes, a charming personality, with a bit of a rebellious side. Lyla knew also, that her father had been one to pick on other students, such as Professor Snape, when he went to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore told Lyla, that despite looking so similar to her mother, she carried the air of her father. That she was so similar to him in determination and courage. That she was, despite her looks, her father's daughter. It warmed Lyla's heart to know she was a good balance of both her parents. It made her feel loved. Feel like a Potter. Feel like she had a family...

"You miss them, don't you?" a voice beside Lyla asked, making her jump. She looked to her right, and saw Tom sitting beside her, a rare expression of worry on his face. Lyla searched his black eyes, seeing only concern and genuine worry. She closed her eyes briefly, before looking at him again, and nodded. Lyla bit her lip and fixed her eyes on the Black Lake's rippling watery surface once more.

"When did they die?" he asked, bending his knees up in front of him, folding his arms and resting them on his knees.

"Just after I was born. I didn't know them. And I never will..." Lyla trailed off, their faces burned in her mind.

"How did they...?" Tom asked, his voice was twisted in a strange tone, but Lyla didn't ponder it.

Lyla looked at him, the real answer literally staring back at her, causing her blood to boil. She blinked, and replied, "A car crash. A drunk driver hit them, the car overturned and well... Yeah."

Tom's hand slipped up to her shoulder, squeezing it softly. "I never knew my parents either. My mom died after I was born. As for my dad..."

"You never knew him?" Lyla said, phrasing it vaguely, even though she knew she knew the truth. He scowled, and nodded, looking away. "I'm sorry." she said, reaching out and squeezing his arm with her hand.

"We have a lot in common, you and I, Lyla." Tom said after a moment, his eyes flashing to her hand on his arm. She took it away quickly, clasping her hands in her lap. She nodded, thinking of how wrong, yet right, he was.

The pair sat together for what seemed like hours, lapsing into silences, only breaking it occasionally. Somehow, in the silence, they grew closer. Sparked a connection. Both were young wizards, struggling to find their way in the world, trying to get used to a world neither of them grew up in, wrestling with destinies that could change the entire magical world.

Weeks passed. Lyla and Tom spent more time together, much to Tom's posse's annoyance. Tom, surprisingly, had told his...'friends', to leave Lyla be, because of what they'd said about her parents. Lyla spent more time with Rubeus and Narcissa too, but her focus was on Mr. Riddle.

With Easter fast approaching, hundreds of owls brought presents and letters to the students of Hogwarts, leaving the pupils ladden with chocolate and carrying arms full of Sherbet Lemons, Acid Pops and Every Flavour Beans, along with mountains of other magical sweets.

Students quickly began noticing the overhanging pressure soon to be brought on by their end of year exams, but of course, hardly any of the student body at Hogwarts actually did anything about it.

Lyla was being sought after more and more for help with studying, essays, late assignments, and in-class examinations leading up towards the school exams. It amused Lyla at how easily she flew threw her examinations and her school work, whereas her fellow first years would find themselves up at all hours of the morning, desperately trying to fill in the final inches of their parchment rolls.

Tom found himself intrigued more and more by the mysterious Lyla Moonshadow. He found himself frustratingly curious about her enigmatic background, the unspoken-of death of her parents, her surprisingly cleverness and magical abilities and her determination to be different. Unlike the other Slytherins Tom associated himself with, Lyla was quite proud to be the quiet, brilliant girl who did not care what anybody thought of her, whereas his own group of followers were mindless, spineless and submissive.

Tom soon acknowledged that his trains-of-thought were frequently occupied by the fiery red-headed Gryffindor. It infuriated him, but intrigued him to degrees he had never experienced before. He often heard the murmurings of his fellow Slytherins, about how she was probably a 'Muggle-born in disguise', or a 'Professor on Polyjuice Potion trying to get the secrets of the students', but Tom ignored them. Tuning out his surroundings had become almost a special skill of his.

"Um... Tom?" A nasally, pestering voice broke through the young orphan's thoughts, and cause him to roll his eyes. His gaze flickered upwards from the book he'd checked out from the library, and realised Bellatrix and her sister, Narcissa, were standing by his side, looking nervous, but Bellatrix's eyes were alight with mischief.

"This better be been worth it, Black. I was reading." Tom sneered, internally rolling his eyes and scolding himself for picking up such annoying 'friends'.

"I think you will be interested in this... It's that redhead, Moonshadow. She was called out of class today, brought straight to Dumbledore's office. Apparently she's still there. She was snow-white leaving the classroom according to Cissy."

Tom stiffened at Bellatrix's words, his eyes boring into hers. He stiffly rose to his feet, his back rigid with anger and worry. Why did he care so much about this silly little Gryffindor? What power did she have over him?

"What happened?" Tom bit out, his voice laden with ice, his black eyes darting from Bellatrix to her sister.

"I... I don't know. She said she wasn't feeling well that morning, but she seemed fine... I... I don't know what happened..."

Tom had to restrain himself for shouting "Useless!" at the little first year, her tiny frame trembling. Tom didn't bother replying, but instead, turned on his heel and strode out of the Slytherin common room, in search of the Gryffindor girl who held his curiosity so acutely.

After ten minutes of searching, Tom spotted the half-giant oaf Lyla insisted on associating herself with, Rubeus Hagrid. He ground his teeth together and pushed himself towards the boy, who sat alone in a courtyard near the Herbology greenhouses, a brown and black speckled screech owl perched on his arm. Tom knew the half-giant boy had a fascination with magical creatures, particularly dragons.

"Hagrid, where is Lyla? What did they do to her?" Tom demanded lowly, marching towards the Gryffindor boy.

Hagrid jumped in his seat, the screech owl hooting and flapping its wings in annoyance at being disturbed. Rubeus' eyes widened when he took in Tom before his, his mouth hanging openly slightly, his eyes wide under his mass of bushy, brown hair.

"I... I don' know Tom. I haven' seen her terday. Why? Did somthin' happen, 'er? Is she alrigh'?" Rubeus asked, his eyes widening.

"If you see her, tell her find me. As soon as possible." Tom snapped his voice hardening with each word, anxiety pulsing through him. He needed to find her. Quickly.

Twenty minutes later, Tom's nerves were on end, and he was on the edge of giving in. Perhaps she was in her room or in the Gryffindor Tower? He growled in frustration to himself, showing a glimpse of his age. Tom was storming up the stairs after searching through the Great Hall for a third time, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Yes. Thank you Professor." Tom whipped his head towards the right, spotting Lyla on the ledge of one of the moving staircases alongside Professor Dumbledore. She was paler than normal; her expression sullen and almost sunken in, her eyes rimmed red. But it was the expression in her eyes that threw him; relief, determination, resilience, strength, power, secrets... Tom frowned, staring at her, wondering how her expression could be paired with such contrasting eyes.

"Lyla." Tom said quietly, continuing to climb the stairs towards her, but she heard him. She always heard him. Both Professor Dumbledore and Lyla looked towards him, their expressions muted but Tom could tell they were hiding something. Tom knew Lyla was secretive, it drove him crazy. But what could both she and Professor Dumbledore be hiding?

"Please Tom. Just don't. I can't. Not today." Lyla replied, her eyes clouding over, shielding everything from him. Tom frowned, his brow creasing, his mouth turning down at the corners.

Tom opened his mouth to reply, but she closed her eyes and shook her head at him. "Please Tom. Just please, leave me be." She requested, her voice wavering.

Before Tom could reply, Lyla turned on her heel, and strided up a set of moving stairs and disappeared down a hallway in a flash of crimson curls. Tom stared after her, wrestling with himself as to whether or not to follow her.

"I advise against it Tom." Professor Dumbledore said quietly, his bright blue eyes probing Tom, giving him the sense he was being x-rayed. Tom's dark gaze flickered to the Professor, his eyes narrowing. Dumbledore tilted his head down, looked at Tom over his half-moon spectacles, his eyes bright with ciphers, before nodding his head towards Tom and disappearing down another hallway, leaving Tom frustrated, angry, and riddled with the yearning for the ginger Gryffindor girl who entranced his curiosity so thoroughly.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW (Anonymously even, I just want feedback)! Thank you 3**

**Z x**


End file.
